


Barbe Scandaleuse & Rêves À La Con ! Vraiment ?

by Miss_Crazy_Drake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Crazy_Drake/pseuds/Miss_Crazy_Drake
Summary: [SR/TS] Le subconscient était bizarre & réellement incontrôlable. Il profitait du sommeil pour s'animer comme il l'entendait, allant là où on ne l'attendait pas. Alors quand celui de Tony s'est mis à faire des siennes, il fallait se douter que le résultat serait fracassant & détestable. Son excuse à son comportement ? Une histoire de barbe & de rêves à la con ! Hum... S'il le dit !
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Barbe Scandaleuse & Rêves À La Con ! Vraiment ?

**Author's Note:**

> Petits rappels de base :  
> \- Disclaiming : Tout appartient à Marvel (comics, films...). Seule cette histoire est à moi où j'y scénarise ce que je veux.
> 
> IMPORTANT : Cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle, avec scènes de sexe explicites & détaillées par la suite. Alors, si cela vous dérange, je vous laisse partir tranquillement vers d'autres horizons ! ;)
> 
> Note de l'auteur :  
> Avant tout, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2020 & qu'elle vous soit riche en santé, bonheur & réussite ! :)
> 
> Ensuite, je démarre l'année en fanfare, avec un nouvel écrit.  
> À quoi le dois-je ? Un début de soirée, un soir de novembre, à mater Iron Man 3 & inutile de dire combien j'ai bavé [comme à chaque fois] dès cette scène où il se déhanche comme un dieu ! Grrr ! Ensuite, j'étais allée fouiner sur TuTube [petit rituel pour ma soif de Stony]... La vue d'un Cap' avec sa splendide barbe... Un thé plus tard... Pouf ! Une idée ! Et je ne pouvais plus m'en défaire !
> 
> Résultat, le voici ! Le titre est plutôt révélateur, n'est-ce pas ? ;p
> 
> Sur ce, Bonne Lecture À Tous ! :)

**1ère Partie :**

_"Barbe Scandaleuse & Rêves À La Con ! Vraiment ?"_

_._

_._

_**03h54.** _

Cette année, l'été se révélait être l'idée même de ce que cette saison devait être. Sèche. Particulièrement chaude. Un soleil de plomb bien haut. Et aucun nuage.

Chaque habitant de New-York attendait donc avec impatience la fin de journée pour respirer un peu et vaquer à quelques occupations, non possible le jour à cause de la chaleur les laissant apathiques et amorphes. Personne n'était épargné et pas même les super héros.

Dans la plus grande Tour de la ville, là où ils avaient tous élus domicile, il n'était pas rare de voir une certaine agitation y régner. Pourtant, ce soir, tout était silencieux et étrangement calme. Bizarre ? Non, pas vraiment. Il s'avérait que cette nuit était bien moins suffocante que les précédentes et chacun était donc parti retrouver ses quartiers pour tenter de profiter d'un repos plus que réparateur. Tous savouraient donc cette petite brise passant par les fenêtres ouvertes, apportant un air plus que vivifiant sur leurs peaux. Tous se relaxaient, entre conscience et inconscience, laissant leurs esprits se perdre là où bon leur semblait. Tous avaient donc ce petit et léger sourire de bien être sur leurs visages, ultime preuve de ce plaisir très simple et pourtant essentiel.

Enfin, presque tous.

Dans l'étage privé de Tony Stark, l'homme aux plus brillantes inventions, aux plus grandes folies et à l'esprit le plus libre qui soit, aucune des descriptions précédentes ne s'y prêtaient. Tout n'était que bruit, agitation et inconfort.

Que lui arrivait-il ? À n'en pas douter, il dormait mais ses rêves n'avaient pas l'air d'être calmes et reposants. Peut-être un cauchemar ? Ou encore un vieux souvenir qui s'amusait à le torturer ? La mort de ses parents ? La trahison de Obadiah Stane ? Son séjour dans une grotte afghane ? Ultron et les massacres tentés ? La guerre civile qui avait séparé et opposé leur grande équipe ?

À vrai dire, rien de tout cela. Il suffisait d'être attentif à son comportement.

Allongé sur le ventre, les bras sous son oreiller, un léger drap recouvrant le strict nécessaire -à savoir un fessier des plus adorables-, Tony était perdu entre rêve et réalité. Une petite bataille dans laquelle son subconscient l'avait entraîné sans détour et où il semblait être aux prises.

\- Arrête ça ! chuchota-t-il.

À moins que cela ne soit contre quelqu'un. Plus plausible.

Il ne parvenait pas à garder son corps immobile. Ses mains serraient férocement les bords de l'oreiller. Ses jambes bougeaient dans de légers mouvements. Ses membres s'animaient peu à peu, d'eux-mêmes, sans concertation avec son cerveau embué dans la profondeur de ses songes. Son visage était parcouru de différentes expressions allant des froncements de sourcils à des mordillements de lèvres, comme s'il tentait de résister de tout son être à quelque chose. Sa respiration était anarchique, passant de profonde à saccadée en un rien de temps, sans rythme pré-définis.

Puis tout à coup, il laissa échapper un bruit, le premier depuis qu'il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Un petit râle qui signifiait tout. Puis un autre suivit, un peu plus fort. Et alors son corps prit le relais. Lentement, chaque mouvement prit son sens. Plus aucun soupçon n'était permis. Des gémissements finirent par perturber le silence de la nuit, accompagnant son bassin dans une danse immuable à travers le temps, connue de tous.

Tony avait basculé sans restriction, s'offrant plus que jamais l'un des plaisirs les plus grands, celui de luxure. Tout son être vivait comme il n'était pas permis ce rêve. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il se tortillait inlassablement, gémissant sans retenue, exprimant son désir au monde de la nuit.

Et si à l'instant, quelqu'un avait dû passer près de sa chambre, il aurait pu aisément croire que le milliardaire se trouvait en charmante compagnie. Comme il ne pourrait pas plus se tromper. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pas ce soir. Pas réellement. À lui tout seul, il rendait cette scène érotique à souhait et aurait donné l'envie à n'importe qui de venir le rejoindre dans ce lit bien trop grand pour une seule personne.

Puis, sans prévenir, tout s'arrêta avec ce prénom murmuré du bout des lèvres. Brusquement. Sans appel.

Le génie se réveilla en sursaut, face contre son oreiller, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dans un bref mouvement, il voulut rouler pour sortir du lit. Et finit par se retrouver étalé par terre. De toute évidence, il avait mal évalué sa position première mais en cet instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Dos contre le sol, ses yeux perdus au plafond, il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre un minimum contenance. Chose plutôt compliquée au vu de ce réveil explosif. C'était bien le mot. Dans un premier temps, il tenta de calmer sa respiration trop rapide et son cœur affolé, tout en se concentrant sur la peinture immaculée à sa vue. Puis il essaya de détendre ses muscles crispés, malgré le froid du revêtement contre son corps nu. Encore une merveilleuse idée de sa part que d'avoir abandonné boxer et tee shirt pour dormir. D'un autre côté, il n'avait guère le choix en ce moment s'il ne voulait pas étouffer avec la chaleur ambiante. Très rapidement, il retrouva son calme et son cerveau se mit à fonctionner normalement. Il put faire le point sur ce qui venait de se produire.

Contrairement aux autres soirées, il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de ses amis et était allé se coucher à une heure raisonnable. La température extérieure avait baissé de quelques degrés, apportant une légère brise bienvenue en cette période estivale très chaude et l'occasion de passer une bonne nuit avait été trop tentante. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Au départ, il avait apprécié se glisser dans son lit. Il n'avait eu aucun problème pour s'endormir. Alors pourquoi s'était-il réveillé de cette façon ? Un rêve, bien sûr. Et dès que ce fait fût établi, tout se déclencha rapidement dans sa tête.

Surpris, hébété par les images qui lui revenaient à une vitesse fulgurante, il ne put qu'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était quand même pas lui qui avait imaginé tout **_ça_** ?

Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Voilà tout. Ce n'était pas croyable que son esprit ait pu partir aussi loin. Bon, il reconnaissait que ce genre de songes ne lui était pas inconnu. C'était même récurrent quand il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Et après tout, qui n'en avait jamais fait ? Celui qui l'affirmerait ne serait qu'un sale petit menteur. Même Steve. Non, mauvaise idée de penser à lui. Il ne devait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas après **_ça_**.

Pourtant, même en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, les scènes de son rêve revinrent à lui, plus vives que jamais, sans occulter le moindre petit détail de ce qui s'y était produit. Il serra les lèvres, crispé, tentant de faire refluer tout ceci. Il essaya de respirer bien fort, y mit toute sa force et sa concentration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit à l'évidence. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Et malgré sa volonté, malgré la puissance mise en œuvre, les images étaient toujours aussi nettes. Pire encore, son bas ventre y réagissait plus que favorablement.

\- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! se mit-il à gémir, ses mains accrochées dans ses cheveux.

Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas. Vraiment. Si même son corps le trahissait de la sorte, c'était une vraie galère qui s'annonçait.

Il venait, ni plus, ni moins, de faire un rêve érotique incroyablement réaliste. C'était bon. C'était très chaud. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait des sensations pareilles. Comment était-ce possible d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien. Son subconscient était allé plonger là où il le voulait, et lui n'avait pu qu'être un simple acteur dans tout ceci. Enfin, lui et cette autre personne. Quoi que, vu sa position, il avait été plus passif qu'autre chose.

Merde. Mauvaise idée. Encore.

Son sexe avait légèrement tressauté à cette pensée. Il devait arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se voyait, allongé sur le lit, dans une position lascive et totalement offerte pour cet homme au-dessus de lui. En lui. Et ces magnifiques yeux qui le mangeaient. Ce regard pénétrant, doux et autoritaire à la fois. Cette bouche soyeuse, tendre et promesse de baisers plus fougueux les uns que les autres. Ces grandes mains parsemant sa peau de caresses légères et appuyées. Ces bras puissants qui l'encerclaient dans des étreintes passionnées.

Un long frisson parcourut son corps entier et, surpris par cette vague de plaisir le traversant, il se leva précipitamment, avec la ferme intention d'aller se calmer sous la douche.

\- Putain ! Tu fais chier, Rogers ! s'énerva-t-il en envoyant voler un coussin.

Car oui, tout était la faute à cet homme. Encore. Comme si ce type n'avait pas assez d'attention, il fallait qu'il s'invite dans ses rêves aussi. C'était le bouquet. _Un putain de rêve de cul avec le fils de l'Amérique._ Bah oui franchement. Il ne pouvait pas faire pire. Merde. Les prochaines confrontations promettaient d'être tendues. Réellement tendues.

Tout cela, c'était sa faute.

Pourquoi était-il revenu de mission comme _ça_ aussi ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé pousser cette barbe ? Quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ? Non, bien sûr.

La veille, Steve, Natasha et Clint étaient rentrés après trois semaines passées en dehors des frontières américaines et il avait fallu qu'il soit dans le salon, à pianoter sur sa tablette tout en regardant la télé avec Sam, quand ils étaient arrivés. Tiens, pour le coup, c'était aussi la faute de Falcon. Si cet oiseau de malheur ne l'avait pas appâté avec cette émission automobile, il ne se serait rendu compte de rien. Il aurait fini dans son atelier, comme à son habitude et n'aurait pas eu cette vue absolument trop sexy.

Car oui, comble du comble, il s'était ridiculisé en le voyant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une barbe pouvait apporter autant de sex-appeal à cet homme hors du temps et il s'était littéralement fixé sur ce visage, oubliant tout le reste autour de lui. Résultat, il n'avait pas entendu le moindre mot que tout ce petit monde s'était adressé et apparemment -selon les dires des deux volatiles -il n'avait même pas répondu quand ils s'étaient tournés vers lui pour discuter. Il avait été nécessaire qu'on le bouscule pour qu'il parle. Enfin, plutôt bégayer comme un putain de puceau pris en flagrant délit de matage. Sous les rires de ses acolytes, il s'était empressé de leur souhaiter un bon retour et était parti faire une virée en voiture, sans un regard supplémentaire pour le capitaine.

Pour s'éviter toute humiliation de plus, il était allé retrouver Pepper aux bureaux de Stark Industries et l'avait invité à dîner. Il s'était arrangé pour faire durer la soirée -non sans quelques questions curieuses de son amie- et chance pour lui, elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin quand il avait sorti la carte de l'amie qui lui manquait. À son retour, tous étaient réunis au salon -dont Steve et sa barbe, bien entendu- et il n'avait pas tardé à essuyer quelques boutades, subtiles ou non, de ses compagnons. Une belle bande de vicieux. Très rapidement, il avait sauté sur l'excuse de Bruce -allant se coucher pour profiter d'une nuit plus fraîche- et avait suivi le mouvement.

Quelques heures plus tard, il en était là. Réveillé aux aurores, debout au milieu de sa chambre, à se torturer l'esprit sur la cause de son nouveau fantasme. On pouvait ajouter la chaleur suffocante et pas due à la température de la chambre. Bref, que du bonheur.

Grognant pour la forme, il finit par se diriger dans la salle de bain, avec la ferme intention de calmer ses hormones en ébullition. Il devait se détendre et tenter de relativiser.

Connaissant Steve, cette barbe n'allait pas rester. Monsieur n'aimait pas du tout paraître négligé et il le savait pour les nombreuses allusions faites à la sienne, quand il passait trop de temps dans son atelier et qu'il ne jugeait pas utile de se raser. Tout ceci allait revenir à la normale. Aucun doute. Plus de poils au menton, moins de virilité affichée -enfin, un peu moins- et tout reprendrait son cours, dans le meilleur des mondes. Tony n'aurait donc plus cet atout sous les yeux, le narguant comme la plus belle des tentations. Car oui, la barbe, bien portée, était l'attrait par excellence selon lui. Elle apportait une touche incroyable, donnait du charisme à en crever. Et il ne l'aurait jamais cru avant de le voir, mais le blond la portait à merveille. Comme en avait attesté son bug en le voyant et son putain de rêve un peu plus tôt.

Par cette disparition tant espérée, Tony tentait donc de se rassurer. Steve passerait un peu plus inaperçu et il pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Enfin, c'était le but.

.

.

_**8h43.** _

Evidemment, après le réveil mémorable subi et son passage obligatoire -hors de question d'utiliser une autre technique- sous la douche froide, le génie n'avait plus eu aucune envie de retourner dormir. Éveillé comme jamais, il était allé se distraire à son atelier. Programme habituel pour un homme au cerveau aussi frémissant d'idées. Il était parvenu à s'occuper sans difficultés, tant qu'il ne pensait pas à l'épisode _"barbe scandaleuse et rêve à la con"_ comme il l'avait gentiment surnommé de sa propre bouche et en soi, il était parvenu à tout oublier au profit de ses nouvelles expériences qui ne tarderaient pas à être proposées à Pepper. Il en frémissait d'impatience.

Tout à son euphorie scientifique, il décida de s'octroyer une petite pause bien méritée. Il avait très bien avancé -ce dont il n'avait jamais douté- et le besoin de se remplir l'estomac se faisait très largement sentir. Quel ne fût pas son plaisir en arrivant aux parties communes, quand il intercepta cette odeur délicieuse de bacon grillé venant de la cuisine. C'était divin et il ne put contenir sa joie en étalant un grand sourire.

C'est donc en fredonnant _**Touch Too Much**_ qu'il pénétra dans l'antre de tous les plaisirs gustatifs. Sans surprise, il découvrit son ami Bruce derrière le grand piano de cuisine, qui profita de son passage pour le saluer. Tony y répondit avec entrain, tandis qu'il se jetait presque avec dévotion sur la machine à café. Sa drogue douce. Son Précieux **[*1]**.Son sérum à lui.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur... La nuit aurait-elle été agréable ? demanda Bruce, son petit et doux sourire habituel aux lèvres.

Tony se figea brusquement à ces mots. Qu'était-il censé comprendre ? Son ami n'était quand même pas au courant ? Il valait mieux espérer sinon il allait devoir dire quelques mots à Jarvis.

\- Pardon...? se contenta-t-il de dire sur un ton légèrement anxieux.

\- Je te demande si tu as bien dormi, Tony. Il a fait plus frais et je t'avoue que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Cette chaleur... C'est trop pour mon double et moi ! précisa le physicien avec une note d'humour.

Instantanément, il se détendit. Question anodine et tout à fait de circonstances.

\- Oh... Oui, ça a été ! Merci !

\- C'est tout ?

Bruce ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi brève. Le génie prit le temps de récupérer son café, en avaler une gorgée avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Eh bien oui, quoi d'autre Bruce ? Que veux-tu savoir ? J'ai dormi comme un roi, les fesses à l'air et cette petite brise délicate sur mon postérieur nu était plus que rafraîchissante ! J'ai savouré ! Vraiment parfait !

Le scientifique rigola, secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Là, je te reconnais bien... Mais la prochaine fois, moins de détails ! fit-il, amusé.

\- Eh ! C'est toi qui a voulu savoir ! s'offusqua le milliardaire. Je ne fais que t'éclairer sur ma nuit ! Et encore... Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ce moment où je me suis retourné, quand ce splendide courant d'air m'a caressé...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! le coupa précipitamment Bruce, avec geste à l'appui.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Si tu savais le bien fou que cela m'a fait, j'en ai frétillé de...

\- Tony ! J'ai dit _"non"_!

À cette voix suppliante, le génie ne résista pas et explosa de rire. Comprenant qu'il se jouait de lui, Bruce le piqua dans le bras avec la fourchette se trouvant à sa portée. L'homme de fer s'écria légèrement, surpris et recommença à rire. Plus fort que lui. Au second coup de fourchette, il prit ses distances, toujours en rigolant.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance que deux autres personnes les trouvèrent.

\- On dirait qu'on s'amuse bien ici !

Les deux scientifiques se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir apparaître dans l'entrée Clint, suivi par... Steve. Tenues de sport, cheveux légèrement collés, des couleurs sur le visage, ils revenaient d'une séance de footing ou d'entraînement et elle semblait avoir été intensive. Puis Tony se décomposa dans la foulée en regardant le visage du capitaine. Il avait toujours sa barbe. Non. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? À moins qu'il ne veuille sa mort. À tous les coups, cela devait être son objectif.

À nouveau, le génie était figé. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à décrocher de ce visage. Il avait plus ou moins conscience qu'un petit silence s'était installé autour de lui mais il ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette vision. C'était hypnotique. Comment ce changement physique pouvait faire un tel effet ? Ce n'était pas croyable. Ou alors c'était lui qui avait un problème. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la nuit passée. À ce souvenir, il sentit une légère chaleur le traverser. Non, il fallait qu'il reste calme, égal à lui-même et qu'il arrête de penser à ce rêve à la con. Le vrai Steve ne ferait pas le quart de ce dont il avait rêvé, la raison principale étant qu'il n'était pas attiré par le sexe masculin et encore moins par lui. Donc, il devait souffler et se reprendre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il aimerait qu'un tel moment se produise entre eux. Franchement. C'était juste son subconscient qui ne se remettait pas de ce choc. C'était tout.

Comme si Bruce avait senti son désarroi, il se rapprocha pour lui toucher le bras.

\- Tony ?

Le brun se détourna enfin, retrouvant ses facultés.

\- Oui ?

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais déjeuner avec nous... Tout est prêt, fit son ami d'un geste vers les assiettes.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai une faim de loup ! s'exclama Tony, un sourire de façade bien en place.

Il tentait de se reprendre comme il le pouvait et en attendant, son petit masque "tout va bien" ferait l'affaire, même si Bruce n'était pas aveugle. Le pli sur son front signifiait clairement qu'il avait des doutes mais il se retint de faire le moindre commentaire, hochant la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la table. Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas le cas de Clint.

\- Aucun doute pour ça ! On avait bien remarqué ton envie ! se moqua-t-il en prenant place sur l'une des chaises, un léger regard vers Steve pour appuyer ses dires.

Le sous-entendu était là. On ne peut plus réel et il fit sursauter brièvement le blond. Prenant de court les deux scientifiques, il assena une claque derrière la tête de l'archer en s'asseyant.

\- Eh !

\- La ferme, Clint !

Deux paires d'yeux choquées fixèrent Steve. Depuis quand monsieur parfait usait de ce type de paroles ? Inconscient du trouble causé, Clint tenta de reprendre, clairement pas enchanté de se faire rembarrer pour rien.

\- Mais je...

\- Stop ! asséna le blond, d'un coup sur la table. Que t'ai-je déjà dit ? Mêle-toi de ton cul et arrête d'intervenir à tout bout de champs. OK ? Il me semble que tu étais d'accord quand nous avons eu cette discussion.

Clint s'enfonça dans son siège, tout en gardant le silence. De son côté, le cerveau de Tony était clairement en train de court circuiter. Il ne parvenait pas à croire les propos qui venaient de sortir de cette bouche d'ordinaire si impeccable. Il était tombé dans une autre dimension, pas vrai ? Steve ne pouvait pas avoir dit de tels mots. Et puis, de quoi parlaient-ils tous les deux ?

\- Barton ? finit par reprendre Steve, autoritaire.

\- Oui, c'est bon ! Je vais me tenir tranquille ! grogna l'interpellé de mauvaise grâce, puis son regard se porta enfin sur les deux scientifiques, toujours debouts, qui les regardaient sans comprendre et il ne put se retenir d'ajouter. Reprenez-vous les gars, il va falloir vous habituer à ces petits changements... Steve ne s'est pas seulement laissé pousser les poils au menton pendant notre mission... D'autres points se sont émancipés ! Malheureusement ! crut-il bon d'ajouter en murmurant.

\- Clint ! gronda le capitaine, ses yeux le fusillant. Tu veux vraiment que je perde patience ? À moins que tu préfères que j'en parle à Natasha...

À l'évocation de l'agent russe, l'archer eut un éclair de panique dans le regard, ce qui n'échappa nullement à Tony. Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Cette femme était la personnification du châtiment de la torture -même avec ses amis- et de toute évidence, si elle l'apprenait, elle risquait de ne pas être contente de ce qui venait de se produire. C'était une carte à garder dans sa poche. Au cas où.

\- Vous comptez vous asseoir pour manger ou non ? finit par demander Steve, tout à coup souriant, ses yeux sur Bruce et lui.

Le physicien sembla se réveiller et s'installa, reprenant contenance en se servant dans les assiettes. Quant à Tony, il eut le plus grand mal à émerger de cette scène surréaliste qui avait eu lieu. C'était encore moins évident avec ce regard bleu qui le fixait. Il tenta d'en faire abstraction le temps qu'il prenne place et s'évertua à ne pas tourner la tête dans sa direction. Tout en remplissant son assiette, il démarra une conversation avec Bruce sur le projet qui l'avait tenu occupé plus tôt. Ce dernier était vraiment intéressé, posant de nombreuses questions théoriques et pratiques, sur les procédés, les aboutissants et les points essentiels sur lesquels cela agirait. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle de science et de technologie, insouciant de laisser leurs deux amis de côté. Tony entendait parfois quelques mots de leur côté mais faisait son possible pour ne pas s'y intéresser et pour cause, il sentait un regard sur lui qui ne le lâchait pas d'une seconde. C'était déstabilisant. Son esprit, pourtant bien accaparé avec le physicien, n'arrêtait pas de chercher une raison.

Un peu plus tard, Sam, Thor et Natasha vinrent les rejoindre, rendant l'atmosphère plus supportable. La présence du dieu acheva de la détendre, son entrain et sa joie de vivre faisant tout le travail. Les rires commencèrent à résonner dans la grande cuisine, remplissant la pièce de bonnes ondes à tout va. Tous avaient passé une bonne nuit, très reposante et cela se ressentait dans les sourires, les visages légers et les dépenses d'énergies de la matinée.

Tony se joignit de bonne grâce au mouvement. Comme à son habitude, il fût le premier à aborder le sujet que tous -ceux qui étaient restés à la Tour- attendaient, celui de cette longue mission. Tandis que Clint se jetait sur l'occasion de pouvoir fanfaronner un peu, Natasha et Steve se joignirent à lui, non sans un petit regard entendu, ce qui n'échappa guère au milliardaire.

Quand la mission eut été largement détaillée, le génie laissa son esprit vagabonder et bien entendu, il était tout tourné vers un certain soldat dopé au super sérum. Ces trois semaines loin de New York avaient eu leur petit effet sur cet homme. Il avait changé. Il le sentait très bien. Son regard coula sur lui alors que des questions fusaient dans sa tête. Il était intrigué, voire même trop curieux vis-à-vis de ce revirement. Il ne cessait de se demander à quoi il était dû, à ce qui avait pu se produire de particulier pendant cette mission pour le faire changer. Et surtout cette discussion entre Clint, Natasha et lui. Il était certain que tout avait à voir avec celle-ci.

Comme si Steve se sentait observé, il leva directement les yeux sur le milliardaire. Le contact s'installa entre eux, reléguant tout le reste aux oubliettes. Ils se fixaient, orbes bleues contre chocolats, avec une intensité toute nouvelle. Ils donnaient l'impression de se sonder, telle une première fois, comme s'ils se découvraient réellement. Sur le moment, cela parut absurde à Tony mais pas tant que cela, s'il y réfléchissait bien.

Steve lui avait toujours fait l'effet d'être un homme à part -pas seulement à cause du super sérum et de ses facultés hors normes- mais aussi par son comportement, son caractère et l'image renvoyée. Avec lui, tout devait être dans le contrôle, la mesure, la rigueur. Pas de mots plus haut que l'autre. Pas de coups de sangs, de coups d'éclats. L'impulsivité et la colère ne s'appliquaient pas à lui. Non. Quant à évoquer la moindre idée de vie privée, chose totalement inexistante. Si Tony devait en faire un portait, il le résumerait comme un homme lisse, sans saveur, avec un potentiel monstrueux mais gâché par ce besoin de paraître au lieu d'être. Il ne vivait pas, se contentant de trop peu de choses et la frustration devait forcément se faire ressentir. Le génie en était convaincu.

Alors, forcément, quand il l'avait vu hier, il n'avait pas pu se détourner. Cela avait été si imprévu. Il n'avait pas été préparé à le voir ainsi. Rien que ce changement physique lui avait donné le sentiment d'être en présence d'un autre. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas nier l'essentiel. Cette barbe avait réveillé un intérêt aussi soudain qu'intéressant. Tony n'était pas homme à rester cantonné au traditionnel et même s'il aimait les belles femmes aux jolies formes, le sexe masculin était loin d'être dénué de charme. Celui-ci en faisait partie et découvrir ce matin même que Steve ne s'était pas débarrassé de cet atout majeur l'avait -à nouveau- perturbé. Consciemment cette fois. Il ne parlerait même pas de ses propos tenus avec Clint. Bon dieu. Entendre de tels mots de cette bouche lui avait donné de petits frissons. Monsieur glaçon sortait des sentiers battus et bien malgré sa volonté d'y résister, cela faisait tout l'inverse.

Perdu dans ce contact visuel qui s'éternisait, il fût troublé par un raclement de gorge. À ce bruit s'ajouta quelques légers rires et Tony aurait bien été incapable de dire d'où il venait.

\- Bon... Étant donné qu'on ne sert à rien et que l'on dérange... On va vous laisser les gars !

\- Bonne idée, Clint ! confirma lentement Steve, un sourire en coin prenant place.

\- Faites donc cela... ne put se retenir d'ajouter Tony, ses yeux ne quittant pas le blond.

Il y eut quelques exclamations outrées, suivis par des mouvements de chaises puis tour à tour, la table se vida de toute présence. Avant de disparaître, Sam laissa tout de même tomber sa surprise.

\- Quelqu'un serait en mesure de m'expliquer ce qui leur arrive ?

\- Ce serait bien long à expliquer... Ne cherche pas, c'est tout ! soupira Natasha, moqueuse.

\- Ouais... Toi, t'es au courant d'un truc qu'on ignore !

Et ce furent les dernières choses que les deux hommes restés dans la cuisine entendirent. Tony avait plus ou moins intercepté cette petite crispation dans la mâchoire mais à part ceci, le capitaine ne bougeait toujours pas et cela agaça un peu le milliardaire d'être le centre de cet intérêt.

\- Tu es au courant que l'on vient de faire fuir tout le monde ? releva-t-il tout de même d'une voix basse.

Il n'avait pas prévu de donner une telle intonation à ses propos mais il n'arrivait pas faire mieux.

\- Et...? ajouta Steve, légèrement provoquant.

Tony faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre respiration. Que se passait-il ? Steve avait pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Il était vraiment bizarre. Et son esprit crut bon de se demander _"jusqu'à quel point ?"_.

\- Et cela ne te pose aucun problème ? Toi qui aime tant la discrétion, tu t'affiches de cette manière... Ils vont se poser des questions à n'en plus finir, tu t'en doutes ? lança le brun, narquois. À la limite, qu'ils le fassent sur moi n'est pas un problème... Je n'ai pas peur et m'en accommode assez bien. Mais toi... laissa-t-il en suspend, avec une grimace.

Oui, il se foutait littéralement de sa gueule mais ça lui avait manqué de l'asticoter.

Un éclat de rire le surprit, à tel point qu'il faillit en perdre le contact et il était hors de question qu'il lâche ses yeux. Sous aucun prétexte. Il sentait que sa curiosité grandissante allait avoir quelques réponses.

\- Je dois avouer que... Je m'en tape complètement, murmura le capitaine, d'un air désinvolte.

L'homme de fer n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Pardon ?

Steve se pencha sur ses avant-bras, comme pour mieux se faire entendre.

\- Sois bien sûr que j'adore nos amis... commença-t-il doucement, avant de reprendre, plus sûr de lui. Mais après quelques mises au point d'ordre personnel, j'en suis venu à me dire que... Il était temps d'arrêter de tout contrôler, de laisser les choses se faire et d'agir comme j'en avais envie... Donc...

Il termina par un clin d'œil et se leva pour débarrasser la table. Sans rien ajouter de plus.

\- Donc quoi ? s'exclama Tony, en se retournant pour le suivre du regard.

Aucune réponse ne vint, juste ce petit rire. Encore. Steve lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait sans peine imaginer un petit air victorieux. Il s'amusait de la situation. C'était une évidence.

Dans un autre contexte, Tony aurait volontiers lâché l'affaire et quitté la pièce sur l'une de ses piques dont il avait le secret mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son ego l'en empêchait et toute autre chose qu'il n'aurait su expliquer pour le moment.

Alors, pour ne pas rester sur cette réponse énigmatique et agaçante, il se leva et se joignit à la tâche de remettre en ordre la cuisine, non sans pester sur ses amis qui leur avaient laissé tout ce joyeux bazar. En déposant la vaisselle sur le plan de travail où Steve se trouvait, il ne put contenir sa surprise à l'image devant lui. Le leader des Avengers lui tournait le dos, occupé à ranger les ustensiles dans le lave-vaisselle et sa position ne pût qu'attirer son attention. Ainsi penché, Tony ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette vision tentatrice. Ces pantalons de sport ne cachaient pas grand chose de ce fessier -vraiment rien- et il dut faire appel à tout son bon sens pour ne pas glisser une main dessus.

Aussitôt cette pensée en tête, il se baffa mentalement. Non. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre d'intention. Très mauvaise idée. On parlait de Steve là. Pas d'un mec sexy rencontré un soir avec lequel il pourrait finir la nuit. C'était d'autant plus difficile de se contenir après ce que son subconscient lui avait fait subir.

_Quel merdier !_

Soufflant un bon coup, il retourna vers la table pour récupérer le reste. Il traîna volontairement pour se remettre le cerveau en place. En revenant derrière le bar, rien n'avait changé. Toujours cette croupe musclée offerte à son regard. Ce foutu soldat allait avoir sa peau si ça continuait. Plus brusquement que prévu, les assiettes heurtèrent le plan de travail. Steve se redressa tout aussi vite pour l'observer. Enfin, il était passé du côté pile. C'était mieux. Enfin, non. La barbe. Pas mieux au final.

Si la surprise avait éclairé le visage du blond, elle ne dura qu'un bref instant pour être remplacée par une lueur bien connue du génie, la malice.

\- Ça va Tony ?

Là encore, la question aurait pu être normale s'il n'y avait pas eu cette intonation trop légère et mielleuse.

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! cracha presque le génie, à présent sur les nerfs. Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues ?!

\- Euh... Je range la vaisselle ? répondit le soldat, d'un geste évident.

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Steve, je ne te parle pas de ça !

Tony perdait patience. C'était trop. Depuis ce retour fracassant hier, ce comportement imprévisible ce matin et sa nuit agitée, son taux d'hormones en fusion avait atteint des sommets et il n'était plus en mesure de l'ignorer.

\- Alors sois plus clair, car je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais allusion ! fit le blond en croisant les bras.

Le brun avait la subite envie de lui sauter dessus pour le cogner. Il détestait quand il prenait cette pose, c'était bien trop dominant et autoritaire pour lui, ce qui le poussa à provoquer. Comme toujours.

\- Je te pensais moins bête que ça... À moins que tu ne prennes plaisir à me rendre fou !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le devenir mais j'avoue que... c'est très excitant si j'y contribue ! rétorqua Steve, sournois.

Cette simple répartie le laissa pantois.

\- Bon, allez, crache le morceau ! reprit vivement le soldat. Mis à part celui de me fixer comme un ovni depuis mon retour, quel est ton problème au juste ? Ou attends, laisse moi deviner plutôt ! ajouta-t-il devant le regard brun. Serait-ce l'une de tes expériences qui ne fonctionne pas comme tu le voudrais ? À moins que ce ne soit la nuit qui ait été trop courte ? Ou peut-être le contraire... Monsieur serait-il frustré de ne pas avoir eu de compagnie dans son lit ? Ou encore n'était-elle pas à la hauteur de tes attentes ? Alors ? Vas-y ! Je suis tout ouïe ! N'ais pas peur des mots surtout ! Je devrais survivre aux paroles crues dont tu as le secret ! termina-t-il, moqueur à souhait.

\- T'es qu'un sale con !

Il y eu un instant de flottement. L'insulte était sortie toute seule. Tony fulminait. De quel droit se permettait-il de telles remarques, même si certaines étaient fondées ?

\- Eh bien voilà, on avance ! s'écria Steve, avec ironie. Je suis donc le problème !

\- Exactement ! Toi ! Ta putain de barbe et ce rêve à la con ! explosa le génie en frappant du poing le plan de travail. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix ! Merde !

Et sans un regard de plus, il quitta la cuisine d'un pas pressé. En passant, il bouscula Clint, revenu d'il ne savait où.

\- Eh ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

\- Va te faire foutre, Barton ! grogna Tony, toute colère apparente.

\- Eh bien... C'est ma fête aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! l'entendit-il rétorquer.

Il n'y fit pas attention et s'acharna avec mauvaise humeur sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il devait s'éloigner du blond au plus vite, avant de commettre une énième bêtise. Il en avait assez dit. Pourquoi avait-il lâché ces paroles d'ailleurs ? Il était vraiment incapable de se retenir. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu ? Steve lui avait fait pété les plombs à se comporter comme il l'avait fait.

Le milliardaire en venait à détester le retour du soldat.

À cause de lui, il se sentait tiraillé par un trop plein d'émotions, obsédé et excessivement tendu. Et tout ceci était survenu en moins de vingt quatre heures. Splendide. La suite promettait d'être incroyable.

Et le pire dans tout ceci, il n'avait eu aucune réponse à ce maudit changement.

.

.

Dans la cuisine, à peine quelques instants après la sortie en grande pompe de Tony, Steve vit apparaître une nouvelle tête. Il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, avant même de l'avoir vu arriver, étant donné qu'il avait tout entendu des voix dans le salon.

Avec son plus grand calme, il s'était remis à la tâche de ranger la vaisselle, sans y porter attention.

\- Est-ce que je peux me risquer à poser une question ou je vais -ici aussi- m'en prendre plein la gueule ?

Steve rigola et prit appui contre le plan de travail pour observer Clint. Ce dernier affichait son plus grand scepticisme face à sa brève entrevue starkienne.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie, l'invita-t-il à s'exprimer.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Tony ?

Le soldat se mit à sourire.

\- Absolument rien.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Il m'a bousculé comme un fou furieux en partant d'ici. Je lui ai dit de faire attention et il m'a gentiment proposé -avec son tact légendaire- d'aller me faire voir.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ceci...

\- Et ça te fait rire ?

Steve soupira, sans se départir de son petit sourire.

\- On a simplement discuté... Je n'y peux rien s'il est à cran, répondit-il, désinvolte.

Clint ricana, ayant sa petite idée sur la raison. D'un pas léger, il vint rejoindre le blond. Appuyé sur le plan de travail, comme s'il s'apprêtait à une confidence, il dardait son regard sur le capitaine. Puis sans faire l'effort de le cacher, il arbora son sourire le plus sadique.

\- Tu le lui as dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne vint, au plus grand agacement de l'agent. Depuis qu'il avait été mis dans la confidence, il s'était promis d'en connaître toutes les avancées. Aussi minimes soient-elles.

\- Non.

Clint se décomposa, à la fois surpris et déçu. Il avait vraiment imaginé que la vérité venait d'éclater. La réaction de Tony l'avait induit en erreur.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais lui en parler... s'exclama-t-il, la mine contrariée.

Steve rigola, amusé par le comportement enfantin de son ami. Il soupira et prit le temps de mettre ses pensées en ordre, avant de s'exprimer.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je le ferai quand je jugerai le moment opportun. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te préciser qu'il est inutile de me mettre la pression comme tu l'as fait ce matin. Ce n'est pas en agissant de cette manière que les choses iront plus vite.

L'air de rien, Steve termina de mettre les dernières assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Clint se redressa, plus rapide que jamais et croisa les bras en observant son ami, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quand j'ai vu Tony sortir d'ici, j'imaginais réellement que tu lui avais fait ta petite révélation... Entre votre petit manège lors du petit-déjeuner et le moment où on a dû vous laisser seul, cela me paraissait logique. À ce propos, ça valait le coup de me briefer pour que je provoque ce départ anticipé... Moi qui était fier de ma petite action !

Steve se tourna vers son ami, lâchant un petit rire à son visage satisfait.

\- C'était bien joué de ta part, je le reconnais ! Tout le monde a suivi sans poser de questions ! Le félicita-t-il d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Ouais, sauf Natasha...

\- Sauf Natasha, bien sûr ! répéta le blond, comme une évidence en rigolant.

\- Et Sam, crut bon d'ajouter l'archer. Mais on a réussi à éluder ses soupçons efficacement !

En même temps, il s'en doutait. Son ami était loin d'être bête mais il avait toute confiance aux deux agents pour conserver son secret. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il s'était confié à eux.

Peu de temps avant de partir en mission, il s'était fait surprendre dans une position très indélicate par Natasha et Clint. Comme à son habitude, il était descendu s'entraîner à la salle de sport, quelques étages plus bas. À la suite d'une énième nuit très mouvementée, il s'était réveillé très tôt -encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée- et n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Il était donc allé se défouler sur les différents appareils, en espérant se vider la tête de son trop plein de pensées. Une fois terminé, une douche s'était imposée et ne voulant pas remonter dans sa chambre, il avait utilisé celle attenante à la salle. Après tout, elle était là pour cette raison. Sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. D'un simple besoin de se laver, il avait basculé dans un instant de plaisir solitaire. Il s'était retrouvé excité par des images que son subconscient avait fait surgir et il n'avait pas pu passer outre. Se pensant seul, il s'était donc laissé aller, prenant son problème en main, sans la moindre discrétion. Malheureusement pour lui, en sortant de la salle de bain dont il n'avait pas cru bon de fermer la porte, il s'était retrouvé face à Natasha et Clint qui n'avaient rien loupé de son petit numéro en privé. Gêné au possible, il s'était enfui après des salutations très rapide.

Quelques jours plus tard, Fury l'avait contacté pour une nouvelle mission en équipe restreinte avec les deux agents et s'il avait pensé que cette histoire serait oubliée, c'était sans compter sur Clint qui avait pris un malin plaisir à lui faire des allusions. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient au calme dans la chambre de la rousse, l'archer avait recommencé, en abordant le sujet sans détour par la question, celle qui était à l'origine de tout. Il l'avait regardé de ses yeux perçants et lui avait demandé depuis quand Tony était devenu son petit fantasme personnel. Natasha l'avait frappé pour son manque de tact et s'était excusée mais Steve, lui, n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se taire plus longtemps. Il avait eu besoin d'en parler et s'était rapidement exécuté. Il leur avait avoué ses sentiments et la situation à laquelle il faisait face. Cette attirance. Ce dilemme constant dans sa tête. Ce besoin et cette envie d'agir, sans pouvoir le faire. Et surtout, cette zone d'ombre que représentait le génie. Même s'il avait été au courant de sa bisexualité -ce qui avait été le déclencheur pour ses sentiments-, il était ignorant de ce qui lui plaisait chez un homme. Cette simple déclaration avait été le déclic pour les deux agents qui, eux, avaient très bien su les identifier. Dans sa quête constante pour embêter Tony, Clint lui avait révélé l'avoir suivi à plusieurs reprises hors de la Tour, dans le but d'avoir de nouvelles cartes sous la main pour lui en faire voir et même si Steve n'avait pas approuvé, cette annonce lui avait permis d'apprendre que Tony se tournait toujours vers le même type d'homme. Grand, plutôt gueule d'ange aux cheveux clairs et porteur de poils au menton mais surtout, pas timide et avec du caractère. En somme, tout l'inverse de Steve et cette mine résignée avait fait mal au cœur à ses deux amis.

Ils s'étaient donc évertués à lui remonter le moral et s'étaient lancés dans une autre mission, plus personnelle. Transformer Captain America pour faire tomber l'homme de fer sous son charme. Tout en bossant sur cette mission du SHIELD, Steve avait donc pris la décision de changer. Grâce à Clint, Natasha et leurs précieux conseils, il s'était transformé, peu à peu, de jour en jour, à son rythme et il avait découvert combien il était agréable de se laisser aller, de ne pas devoir se contrôler sans arrêt et de réagir à son bon vouloir. Ce nouveau siècle pouvait lui permettre d'être qui il voulait, sans devoir entrer dans des cases et la plus importante de toute étant de vivre comme il l'entendait avec sa sexualité.

En dehors de Peggy, aucune femme n'avait su l'attirer et il en avait vite compris la raison. Elles n'étaient pas faites pour lui. Perdre Bucky lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur cette amitié hors norme. Surtout son apparition quelques temps auparavant en tant que soldat de l'hiver. Il avait pris son parti, faisant fi de l'avis de ses amis, se mettant hors limite dans les Accords de Sokovie, en entraînant certains avec lui et au final, il s'était engagé dans un combat d'une rare violence avec Tony pour tenter de protéger celui qui avait toujours cette place très spéciale dans sa vie. Quand il s'était retrouvé au Wakanda, reconnu comme ennemi des Avengers restants, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tous ces points et à chaque fois, la vision du milliardaire avait hanté ses pensées. Après quelques mois, il était revenu, non sans devoir prouver à tous sa bonne foi et son intégrité. Il avait récupéré la confiance de tous, même si cela avait été compliqué. Surtout avec Tony. Malgré tout, il s'était battu pour la retrouver et en chemin, il avait compris tout autre chose. Chaque moment passés ensemble les avaient rapproché et dans le même temps, des sentiments très profonds étaient apparus. Les nier n'auraient servi à rien alors il s'y était fait, s'y accommodant, les cachant à tous et ce, malgré le fait d'avoir découvert l'attirance de Tony pour le sexe masculin.

Aujourd'hui, il voyait l'avenir d'une autre manière. Tout du moins, une partie. Il n'avait aucune certitude vis à vis de Tony mais les signaux entrevus depuis son retour étaient plutôt positifs. Enfin, de son point de vue. Il avait eu le temps de voir la surprise marquer ses traits la veille. Il l'avait vu le fixer, sans trop croire à son changement physique. Ce matin encore, ce même regard choqué l'avait accueilli. Il avait sûrement penser que cette barbe aurait disparu dans la nuit. Quand il s'était exprimé, le même scénario s'était répété. À croire qu'il en fallait peu pour surprendre. Quant à ce petit tête à tête, il avait été une trop belle occasion de jouer avec lui. Steve reconnaissait qu'il avait pris du plaisir à le déstabiliser. Le temps d'un instant, ils avaient inversé les rôles et il comprenait mieux le milliardaire quand il agissait ainsi. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas continuer ce petit jeu. Certes, il n'avait pas fait l'unanimité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction finale du milliardaire.

À cette pensée, un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. C'était vache mais il avait adoré le mettre hors de lui.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

Steve se tourna vers Clint. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il en avait presque oublié son ami.

\- Un peu de tout et de rien, répondit-il, en restant vague.

Clint ne le croyait pas. Ce sourcil haussé parlait pour lui. Parfois, il était chiant d'avoir des proches aussi perspicaces et observateurs.

\- Hum... J'aurais plutôt parié sur un génie fou en armure trop voyante, au sale caractère, grossier et détestable !

Steve éclata de rire. C'était une description plutôt ressemblante, quoique bien incomplète.

\- On va dire que tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, éluda le capitaine.

Un petit cri de victoire lui agressa les oreilles.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Et sinon, que comptes-tu faire pour qu'il comprenne ? Parce que dans le genre obtus, il excelle selon les domaines.

Le blond soupira. La curiosité était l'un des petits défauts de l'archer. Il se révélait pire qu'une femme en manque de commérage. Néanmoins, sa question avait le mérite d'être soulevée. Qu'allait-il faire ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même. Limpide. Nette.

\- Je vais continuer sur ma lancée mon petit Clint... Il serait dommage que je m'arrête maintenant... Je m'amuse plutôt bien !

Et il ne put retenir son sourire à cette révélation. Le visage de son ami prit alors une expression sadique et même envieuse. Il ne manquait plus que le frottement de mains pour parfaire le tableau, surtout quand il prononça les paroles suivantes.

\- Je sens que les prochains jours vont être un vrai régal à vivre...

Et assurément, il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Enfin... À peine.

.

.

_À suivre..._

_._

* * *

_**[*1]**_. Pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas (même si j'en doute), petite référence à une réplique culte issue de la trilogie _**Le Seigneur Des Anneaux**_ , où ce cher Gollum ne cesse d'appeler l'anneau _"mon précieux"_. Inutile de dire que j'ai trouvé facile de l'associer à Tony & son addiction au café.

**Author's Note:**

> Première partie bouclée & j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ! :)
> 
> À présent, je vous invite très chaleureusement à me donner votre avis.
> 
> Pensez donc à la petite auteur derrière cette histoire qui n'attend que cela. Lire de merveilleux commentaires où vous réagissez (favorablement ou non, tant que cela est constructif), dans lesquels je pourrais découvrir vos impressions, vos avis... :)
> 
> Bref', je vous encourage à le faire. C'est un plaisir d'écrire & des retours (aussi petits soient-ils) sont de vraies récompenses ! :)
> 
> À bientôt pour la suite,  
> Miss Crazy Drake


End file.
